


Every inch of your skin

by DizzyRedhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Darcy and Bucky have been talking about this for a while now. It's time to do more than talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every inch of your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furious-imperator (cheshire_kitten)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire_kitten/gifts).



> This fic was commissioned by furious-imperator, who requested "Darcy gets some, and Bucky is involved" and left the details to my imagination! I hope you like it!!!

Darcy’s eyes shot open when she heard the door close. She flushed, because it was one thing to discuss this with Steve (or with Bucky, or with Steve and Bucky, or with Steve again--seriously, it was almost a little ridiculous how much effort they’d put into making sure she was comfortable and on board). It was another thing altogether to see Bucky leaning against the wall next to the door in nothing but a pair of thin black sleep pants riding low on his hips. His eyes were laser-focused on where the two of them sat, naked, in the armchair, her head tipped back on Steve's shoulder, Steve’s hands cupping her breasts.

“You okay?” Steve murmured in her ear, his body a solid, reassuring warmth behind her even as his thumbs skated over her nipples, making Bucky's eyes darken even further. “We don’t have to do this. You can still say no.”

Darcy shivered helplessly, his breath against her neck an irresistible sensation. “I’m good. I want to.” 

She felt rather than saw his nod. “All right then,” he said, letting his hands fall to the arms of the chair, his voice taking on that unmistakable snap of command. “On your knees.”

She swallowed once and moved forward, dropping to her knees in front of Bucky. 

He kept his metal hand flat against the wall, but lifted his right, a barely-there touch skimming over her face. “You sure, doll?”

Darcy opened her mouth to respond, about to take refuge in snark, but the raw, aching longing in his eyes stopped the words in her throat. “I’m sure,” she said firmly, lifting her hands to his hips, looking up at him for confirmation. “You?”

Bucky nodded, swallowing convulsively, and she tugged the pants down, letting them fall to the floor for him to step out of. Whatever conflict was going on in his brain, his body was obviously more than on board with the plan, his cock thick and hard against his thigh.

“Touch him,” Steve ordered from behind her, and she glanced back over her shoulder to see that he’d settled back into the armchair, legs sprawled wide, hands resting lightly on his thighs, his cock hard against his stomach. “Hands first.”

Darcy obeyed, keeping her touch light to start, almost teasing. She tightened her hand by degrees until Bucky shuddered and thrust forward, his mouth falling open above her. Behind her, Steve's breathing had settled into a steady, controlled pattern.

She rubbed her thumb over the head, and Bucky groaned, low and almost pained. Darcy licked her lips as she felt him harden even more inside her grip.

“You want to taste him, sweetheart?” Steve asked, his voice a low growl. “Wanna get that pretty mouth on him, let him see what you can do with it?”

Darcy nodded, licking her lips again as a drop of precome beaded on the tip of Bucky’s cock.

“Go ahead then,” Steve said. “Lick him. Get him nice and wet.”

Her tongue darted out, swiping away that drop of moisture, salty-bitter on her tastebuds, before she obeyed Steve’s directive, making sure no inch of skin went uncovered.

“She’s good at that, isn’t she, Buck?” Steve rasped from his chair, and she felt Bucky shudder under her hands and her mouth. “So pretty, so good for us.”

“So fuckin’ gorgeous,” Bucky said hoarsely, his fingertips brushing her hair before he let his hand fall back against the wall.

“You can touch her,” Steve said gently. “She likes having a hand in her hair.”

Bucky looked down at her, his eyes wide and a little disbelieving, so Darcy used the hand that wasn’t holding his cock steady to bring his hand to the back of her head. “I like it,” she said, and Bucky shuddered again when her breath ghosted across the wet skin of his cock. “Please, Bucky.”

He threaded his fingers hesitantly through her hair, and she rewarded him by closing her mouth over the head of his cock. He thrust reflexively forward, but stopped himself almost immediately. 

“Darcy,” Steve said sternly from the chair. “Did I say you could do that?”

She withdrew with one last swirl of her tongue around the head. “Sorry,” she said.

Bucky snorted out a laugh and Steve tsked. “I don’t think you are,” he said, getting up and crossing the room to stand behind her. “What do you think, Bucky?”

She looked up at him, trying to make her eyes wide and innocent, but he shook his head. “Sorry, doll, but I don’t think you’re sorry either.”

Darcy pouted, and Steve leaned down to kiss her, brief but wet and filthy. He devoured her mouth like he was trying to chase Bucky’s taste before nudging her gently to the side and sinking to his knees in her place.

“If you can’t follow directions,” Steve said, speaking to her but looking up at Bucky, “then I’m going to have to take over.” 

He hesitated, waiting for Bucky’s reaction. For a frozen moment, no one moved, their breathing the only sound in the room. Then Bucky nodded minutely, his fingers tightening imperceptibly in Darcy’s hair.

Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky’s cock, firm and confident. “He likes it like this,” he said confidingly, moving his hand up and down in long, firm strokes, squeezing over the head. 

Bucky’s head fell back against the wall, hitting with a soft thunk, and his eyes slid closed. “How d’you know that?” he asked, his voice low and rough.

One corner of Steve’s mouth tipped up in a smirk. “We shared a bedroom for at least four years, Buck. I wasn’t asleep every time you jerked off. Bet you could tell Darce how I like it, too.”

Whatever response Bucky might have made was cut off by the noise that punched out of his throat as Steve licked over the head of his cock once, then again, never pausing the movements of his hand. Darcy bit her lip to keep from moaning along with Bucky, or begging to have those strong, sure hands back on her body.

“What do you think, sweetheart?” Steve asked, pulling back and looking over at Darcy. “Think you can do what you’re told this time?”

She nodded. Steve leaned in for one more kiss, then pulled her to his feet as he stood. “Go lie down on the bed then.”

Darcy bit back the instinctive protest and did as he said, trying not to let the awareness of their eyes affect her movements. She hesitated once she was up on the bed, just for a moment, before Steve said, “On your back, Darcy,” and she stretched out on the cool, soft sheets.

“Darcy was awful nice to you there, Buck,” Steve said, Brooklyn heavy in his voice. “Think maybe you oughta return the favor?”

Bucky grinned, slow and wolfish, as he stalked toward the bed. “Sure. Don’t wanna be rude,” he said.

Steve settled onto the side of the bed as Bucky crawled up it, all smooth, flexing muscle, until he was kneeling between Darcy’s legs. “Been awhile,” Bucky admitted, skimming his fingers up the insides of her thighs. “You tell me if I’m not doin’ it right, okay, doll?”

Steve snorted. “As many times as you did this back in the day? Pretty sure you could eat pussy in your sleep.”

“Not every woman’s the same,  _ Steven _ ,” Bucky retorted, shooting him a glare. “I don’t know, I tried and I tried to teach you, and this is the thanks I get?”

“Why don’t you show me, then?” Steve said, smirking. 

Bucky shook his head, tsking, and Darcy watched, entranced with this little peek into the people they must have been, once. “I apologize for my friend here,” he said, turning a roguish smile on Darcy. “He forgets his manners sometimes. Let me try and make it up to you.”

“No problem--” Darcy cut herself off abruptly before her voice could squeak in surprise as Bucky leaned down and licked up the center, his tongue dipping into her pussy before flicking lightly over her clit. He made an appreciative noise, his lips vibrating against her, and settled down on his stomach, his shoulders spreading her legs wide.

“He’s pretty good, huh?” Steve asked, his voice low and intimate in her ear. “He always did love eatin’ pussy. Sometimes he’d come home after his dates and tell me about it, what she tasted like, the noises she made.”

Darcy moaned, her hands flexing restlessly against the sheets. She couldn’t distinguish individual sensations any longer; everything was  _ warm wet yes please more _ .

“You can put your hands in his hair,” Steve told her, lifting them up from the bed to curve around the back of Bucky’s skull. “He likes it too.”

Sure enough, as soon as her fingers threaded through his hair, Bucky moaned. Darcy shuddered, her fingers tightening reflexively, and he did it again. She was suddenly, startlingly close to coming, right on the knife-edge of not-quite-enough. “There,” she breathed. She did her best not to grind up against his face, but it was hard, so hard, his tongue was  _ right there-- _

Bucky’s shoulders flexed against her thigh and then one thick finger slid inside her pussy, curling just so. Darcy’s back arched up off the bed as he added a second finger, then Steve leaned down to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, and she was gone, shaking apart between them. 

Bucky licked her through it, sending wave after wave of pleasure rocking through her until she finally used her grip on his hair to pull him away, but not before what she was pretty sure was a second orgasm, right on the heels of the first. He pressed a kiss to her thigh before sitting up on his heels and licking his lips, looking remarkably pleased with himself for someone who hadn’t come yet. 

“That was so fuckin’ gorgeous,” Steve murmured in her ear, his hand pushing her hair back from her face. “Love watching you come, sweetheart. I don’t usually get to see it when I’m the one eatin’ you out. Did he do a good job?”

Darcy nodded. Her body felt like it was sinking into the bed, finally relaxed after being wound so tightly. “So good.”

Bucky ducked his head, his cheeks flushing. Steve reached out a hand to him and Bucky came willingly, leaning into Steve. Steve kissed him, long and lingering, like he was trying to lick Darcy’s taste out of Bucky’s mouth.

Steve pulled back and hummed consideringly. “D’you want him to fuck you?”

“Well, I’d sure as hell like  _ someone _ to,” Darcy retorted without thinking, and Bucky started laughing so hard he had to brace himself on Steve’s shoulder and her leg so he wouldn’t fall over. She rolled her eyes. “If neither one of you wants to, I can go finish up on my own.”

Bucky shook his head, leaning down to press a kiss just above her belly button. “Never said that, doll.” Another kiss, and another, moving up her stomach. “Pretty sure I haven’t wanted anything this much in a long damn time.”

“You never answered my question,” Steve said in her ear as Bucky kissed just between her breasts. “Do you want him to fuck you, Darcy?”

“Yes,” she breathed. “Please.”

Steve’s voice sharpened again. “Then you should ask him, shouldn’t you?”

She opened her eyes (when had she closed them?) and looked at Bucky, hovering above her, the pale, clear blue of his eyes almost swallowed by the darkness of his pupils. “Bucky. Please…”

She could see Steve shaking his head in her peripheral vision. “You can do better than that, sweetheart.”

Darcy’s cheeks heated. She hated this, but she loved it, too, and Steve knew it. “Bucky, will you fuck me, please?”

He leaned down to kiss her, soft and sweet. She could taste the three of them on his tongue, the salty tang of her pussy, the familiar flavor of Steve’s mouth, and the newer taste of Bucky’s mingling together.

“You sure, doll?” he asked when he raised his head. “If you’d rather Steve--I can just watch. Or go, if you want some privacy--”

She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him back down to kiss him thoroughly. Her other hand slid down his back and gave his ass a squeeze, and he jerked backwards in surprise.

“I’m sure,” she said firmly. “Now get down here and fuck me.”

He huffed out a laugh. “Ma’am, yes ma’am,” he said, settling between her legs and sliding first one, then two fingers into her pussy. 

She moaned when he curled them up, fingertips brushing across her g-spot, but as good as it felt, it wasn’t what she wanted right now. “Do I need to get specific, sergeant?” she asked, her voice as stern as she could manage.

He smirked down at her. “Maybe you do,” he drawled, adding another finger. “I do best with very specific orders. Ma’am.”

Darcy shook her head, doing her best to ignore the amused noises Steve was making from beside them. “I want you to fuck me into the mattress,” she said evenly, pleased when Bucky’s smirk slipped a little. “Hard and fast until I come screaming. Think you can handle that, sergeant?”

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky breathed, pulling his fingers free. One second his hands were on her hips and the next thing she knew she was on her hands and knees on the mattress. “I guess I’d better get started.”

In the next instant he was pushing into her, a slow, inexorable slide. Darcy dropped her forehead to the mattress, shuddering, as his hips pressed against her, his hands circling her waist. The metal hand pressed gently against her, quickly warming to match her skin. “You okay, doll?” he asked softly.

“You know what to do,” she said.

He chuckled. “Yes, ma’am.”

That was all the warning she got to brace herself before he started to move, taking her at her word and fucking her with hard, fast strokes. It felt amazing, and then he tilted her hips up just a little more and it felt incredible. He was hitting that sensitive spot inside her with every thrust, and Darcy couldn’t stop the stream of moans and pleas that fell out of her mouth. 

Steve’s hand rested gently on her arm and Darcy turned her head, blinking her eyes open to look at him. His eyes were dark and intent, flicking up to look at Bucky and back at her, his mouth wet and red, his cheeks flushed, his teeth digging into his lower lip. His free hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking in time to Bucky’s thrusts. 

Bucky’s hands tightened on her waist, drawing her attention back to him. “Like this, doll?” he asked, his breathing coming harder. “This what you want?”

“Yes--oh!” she lost her voice as his flesh hand slid up her back and into her hair, tugging just right to send sparks dancing down her spine. “Fuck, Bucky, please, like that, please--”

A few more thrusts and she came, screaming wordlessly, her hands fisted in the pillow. Bucky fucked her through it, releasing her hair and taking her hips in his hands, moving faster and faster. 

Darcy forced her eyes open to watch Steve, still matching Bucky stroke for stroke. She was just in time to watch him tip his head back and come, just as she felt Bucky thrust deep inside her once last time, his hands tightening on her hips as he came.

They stayed like that for a long moment, and then Bucky managed to collapse to the bed next to her instead of draping two hundred pounds of supersoldier and 10 pounds of metal arm over her back. Darcy considered turning onto her side or her back, but it was easier to just let her legs slide down until she was flat on her stomach.

They lay in comfortable silence for several minutes, each man with a hand resting lightly on Darcy’s back. Of course, Steve was the one to break it, turning on his side to face them.

“So,” he said, the brittle edge to his voice almost completely hidden. “That went well.”

Darcy and Bucky made identical grumbling noises. “No talk,” Darcy mumbled, her eyes still closed. “Sleep.”

“Debrief in the mornin’,” Bucky agreed, pulling the blankets over them.

Even with her eyes closed, Darcy could practically hear Steve rolling his eyes. “Fine,” he said, turning off the lamp before sliding closer and draping his arm over Darcy’s waist. “Morning.”

“After coffee,” Bucky amended, sliding his arm next to Steve’s.

Darcy worked a hand free of the blanket to make a thumbs-up. She fell asleep to the sound of their laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Note regarding protection: There was an offscreen conversation regarding STDs and birth control and Darcy decided that she didn't want to use condoms, since she has an IUD and even super soldier sperm can't get you pregnant if you're not ovulating (also, she had tests run to be sure that she wasn't actually ovulating)
> 
> If you want to flail about these three or other fictional characters, feel free to stop by [my Tumblr](dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
